Middlesex County, New Jersey
Middlesex County is a county located in Central New Jersey in the United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, its population was 809,858, an increase of 59,696 (8.0%) from the 750,162 enumerated in the 2000 Census, making it the second-most populous county in the state.Table 1. The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 9, 2012. The county is part of the New York City Metropolitan Area, and its county seat is New Brunswick. Unofficially, it is also considered part of the Delaware Valley (Philadelphia) Metropolitan Area. The center of population of the state of New Jersey is located in Middlesex County, in the township of East Brunswick, just east of the New Jersey Turnpike. (see map of location) The 2000 Census showed that the county ranked 63rd in the United States among the highest-income counties by median household. The Bureau of Economic Analysis ranked the county as having the 143rd-highest per capita income of all 3,113 counties in the United States (and the 10th-highest in New Jersey) as of 2009.250 Highest Per Capita Personal Incomes of the 3113 Counties in the United States, 2009, Bureau of Economic Analysis. Accessed April 9, 2012. Geography According to the 2010 Census, the county had a total area of , of which (or 95.69%) is land and (or 4.31%) is water. The county is named after the historic English county of Middlesex.Kane, Joseph Nathan; and Aiken, Charles Curry. [http://books.google.com/books?id=yC9vFvCuW84C&pg=PA202 The American Counties: Origins of County Names, Dates of Creation, and Population Data, 1950-2000], p. 202. Scarecrow Press, 2005. ISBN 0810850362. Accessed January 22, 2013. Bisected by the Raritan River, the county is topographically typical of Central Jersey in that it is largely flat, with minimal relief. The highest point is a hill scaled by Major Road near Route 1 in South Brunswick Township of approximately above sea level; the low elevation is sea level. Adjacent counties *Union County, New Jersey – north *Monmouth County, New Jersey – southeast *Mercer County, New Jersey – southwest *Somerset County, New Jersey – northwest *Richmond County, New York – northeast Demographics 2000-2010 }} Census 2010 As of the 2010 Census, there were 170,070 people of Asian descent in Middlesex County accounting for 21% of the county's total population. At 61.57% of the population of Asian descent, Asian Indians account a majority of the county's Asian population or 12.93% (104,705 people) of the county's total population, more than that of all the other sub-groups combined.Ensslin, John C.; and Sheingold, Dave. "Census: Asian Indians one of the fastest growing groups in North Jersey", The Record (Bergen County), May 29, 2011. Accessed January 22, 2013. "Middlesex County has by far the largest Indian-American population, with about 104,705 people, followed by Hudson County, with 37,236, and Bergen County, with 24,973." Middlesex County had the largest population of Asian Indians of all the counties in New Jersey. Only Santa Clara County, California (117,596) and Queens County, New York (117,550) had a larger population of Asian Indians.Haydon, Tom. "South Brunswick schools observe Hindu holiday, district becomes second in N.J. to close for Diwali", The Star-Ledger, October 23, 2011. Accessed January 22, 2013. "The 2010 Census counted 104,705 residents of Indian descent in Middlesex County, ranking it third among U.S. counties for that population behind Queens, N.Y., and Santa Clara, Calif." Middlesex County has the largest and fastest growing population of Chinese Americans of all counties in New Jersey in places such as East Brunswick, Edison is also developing a sprawling suburban Chinatown, Highland Park, Milltown, New Brunswick, Old Bridge, South River, and Spotswood. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 750,162 people, 265,815 households, and 190,855 families residing in the county. The population density was 2,422 people per square mile (935/km²). There were 273,637 housing units at an average density of 884 per square mile (341/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 68.42% White, 9.13% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 13.89% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 5.71% from other races, and 2.60% from two or more races. 13.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 15.0% were of Italian, 9.8% Irish, 8.0% Polish and 6.2% German ancestry according to the 2000 Census.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000; Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 22, 2013. There were 265,815 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 22.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.23. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 32.80% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $61,446, and the median income for a family was $70,749. Males had a median income of $49,683 versus $35,054 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,535. About 4.20% of families and 6.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.20% of those under age 18 and 6.00% of those age 65 or over. Government Middlesex County is governed by a seven-member Board of Chosen Freeholders. The Freeholders are elected at-large to staggered three-year terms in the November general election. In January of each year, the Board reorganizes, selecting one Freeholder to be Freeholder Director and another to be Freeholder Deputy Director. The Freeholder Director appoints Freeholders to serve as Chairpersons and members on the various committees which oversee county departments. Middlesex County's Freeholders are: * Christopher Rafano (South River) – Director; Chairman, Committee of Law and Public Safety (1998) * Ronald Rios (Carteret) – Deputy Director; Chairman, County Administration * Stephen J. "Pete" Dalina (Fords, Woodbridge) – Chairman, Infrastructure Management Committee (1990) * H. James Polos (Highland Park) – Chairman, Public Safety and Health Committee (1998) * Blanquita Valenti (New Brunswick) – Chairperson, Community Services Committee (2005) * Carol Barrett (Monmouth Junction) — Chairwoman, Finance Committee * Charles Tomaro (Edison) — Chairman, Business Development and Education Committee (2011) The 6th and 12th Congressional Districts cover the county. Politics Middlesex County is a Democratic stronghold. In the 2004 U.S. Presidential election, John Kerry carried the county by a 13.6% margin over George W. Bush, with Kerry carrying the state by 6.7% over Bush.New Jersey Presidential Election Returns by County 2004, Eagleton Institute of Politics at Rutgers University. Accessed August 31, 2008. In 2008, Barack Obama carried Middlesex by a 21.8% margin over John McCain, with Obama winning New Jersey by 15.5% over McCain.U.S. Election Atlas However, in the 2009 Gubernatorial Election, Republican Chris Christie received 47% of the vote, defeating Democrat Jon Corzine, who received around 45%. Transportation Middlesex County hosts various county routes, state routes, US Routes, Interstates and toll highways. County roads include County Route 501, County Route 514, County Route 516 (only in Old Bridge), County Route 520, County Route 522, County Route 527, County Route 529, County Route 531 and County Route 535. The state routes are: Route 18, Route 26 (only in North Brunswick – entirely concurrent with Livingston Avenue), Route 27, Route 28, Route 32, Route 33 (only in Monroe), Route 34 (only in Old Bridge), Route 35, Route 91 (concurrent with Jersey Avenue in North Brunswick and entering New Brunswick), Route 171, Route 172 (only in New Brunswick), Route 184 and Route 440. US Routes include: U.S. Route 1, U.S. Route 9, U.S. Route 1/9 (only in Woodbridge), and U.S. Route 130. Middlesex hosts a few highways/interstates as well. Middlesex County hosts the southern end of the [[Interstate 287|Middlesex Freeway (Interstate 287)]] which then turns into Route 440 that connects to the Outerbridge Crossing. The Garden State Parkway passes through the eastern edge of the county, which features nine interchanges and the northern start/end of the split-roadways (Express & Local Lanes). The New Jersey Turnpike carries Interstate 95 through the center of the county. The Turnpike has five interchanges in Middlesex: Exit 12 in Carteret, Exit 11 in Woodbridge, Exit 10 in Edison, Exit 9 in East Brunswick and Exit 8A in Monroe. The turnpike also features the southern end of the "dual-dual" configuration (inner car lanes and outer truck lanes) which is one mile south of IC 8A at the border of Cranbury and Monroe. The NJDOT is currently upgrading the Route 18 "avenue" to a freeway between the Route 1 interchange all the way up to the new 18 Extension in Piscataway. The Turnpike Authority planned to build Route 92, which was to start near the intersection of Ridge Road & Route 1 in South Brunswick Township to Interchange 8A in Monroe Township. This plan was cancelled on December 1, 2006. Instead, the Turnpike Authority will extend the "dual-dual" from Monroe Township, south to the interchange with the Pennsylvania Extension (Exit 6) in Mansfield Township. This widening is anticipated to be finished by 2014. Middlesex is also served by many county routes as well. See a full list here. Public transportation Middlesex County is served by New Jersey Transit for rail service and both New Jersey Transit and Coach USA for bus service. There are bus routes that serve all townships in the county. The main rail lines that serve Middlesex are: North Jersey Coast Line, Northeast Corridor Line, and Raritan Valley Line. The North Jersey Coast Line runs through the eastern part of the county. The Northeast Corridor Line runs through the northern and central part of the county. The Raritan Valley Line serves some communities along the county's northern border with Union County. Intercity rail service is also provided by Amtrak. The routes that runs through Middlesex are the Acela Express, Keystone, Northeast Regional, and Vermonter services, although only the Keystone and Northeast Regional stop within Middlesex County, at either New Brunswick or Metropark. Higher education *Middlesex County College (Edison) *Rutgers-New Brunswick (New Brunswick, Piscataway) *University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (New Brunswick) *Princeton University – Forrestal Campus (Plainsboro)Forrestal Campus, Princeton University. Accessed July 23, 2008. *DeVry University (North Brunswick) Healthcare The county boasts capacity of more than 1,900 hospital beds among 5 major hospitals. * John F. Kennedy Medical Center * Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital * Raritan Bay Medical Center (Old Bridge) * Raritan Bay Medical Center (Perth Amboy) * St. Peter's University Hospital Major employers Major non-governmental employers in Middlesex County include the following, grouped by ranges of employees:MAJOR EMPLOYERS LOCATED IN MIDDLESEX COUNTY, NEW JERSEY, Middlesex County Department of Economic Development, March 2006. Accessed July 5, 2007. *9,010: Rutgers, The State University *3,500 – 3,749: Bristol-Myers Squibb *3,000 – 3,249: Merrill Lynch & Company *2,750 – 2,999: Johnson & Johnson, Prudential Insurance Company, Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital, Silverline Building Products, St. Peter's University Hospital, Telcordia Technologies *2,500 – 2,749: JFK Medical Center, Raritan Bay Medical Center *2,000 – 2,249: Pathmark *1,750 – 1,999: Home Depot, United Parcel Service *1,500 – 1,749: Amerada Hess Corporation, Dow Jones & Company, Siemens AG *1,250 – 1,499: AT&T, BASF (formerly Engelhard) *1,000 – 1,249: Aetna, Fujitsu *?????: Canon, Japanese company specializing in imaging products. Municipalities |Middlesex County, New Jersey Municipalities.png| |1947 road map|Index map of Middlesex County municipalities (click to see index key)}} The following is a list of the municipalities in Middlesex County. Other, unincorporated communitys in the county are listed below their parent municipality (or municipalities, as the case may be). Most of these areas are census-designated places that have been created by the United States Census Bureau for enumeration purposes within a Township. Other communities and enclaves that exist within a municipality are marked as non-CDP next to the name. *Carteret *Cranbury Township **Cranbury CDP *Dunellen *East Brunswick Township **East Brunswick *Edison *Helmetta *Highland Park *Jamesburg *Metuchen *Middlesex *Milltown *Monroe Township **Clearbrook Park **Concordia **Rossmoor **Whittingham *New Brunswick *North Brunswick Township *Old Bridge Township **Brownville **Laurence Harbor **Madison Park **Old Bridge CDP *Perth Amboy *Piscataway Township **Society Hill *Plainsboro Township **Plainsboro Center **Princeton Meadows *Sayreville **Parlin non-CDP *South Amboy **Mechanicsville *South Brunswick Township **Dayton **Deans non-CDP **Heathcote **Kendall Park **Kingston **Monmouth Junction *South Plainfield *South River *Spotswood *Woodbridge Township **Avenel **Colonia **Fords **Hopelawn non-CDP **Iselin **Keasbey non-CDP **Menlo Park Terrace non-CDP **Port Reading **Sewaren **Woodbridge County parks .]] * Donaldson Park * Carteret Park * Carteret Waterfront Park * Edison Park * Fords Park * Johnson Park * Medwick Park * Merrill Park * Raritan Bay Waterfront Park * Roosevelt Park * Spring Lake Park * Thompson Park * Warren Park * Old Bridge Waterfront Walkway * Alvin P. Williams Memorial Park * Ambrose & Doty's Brooks Park * Davidson's Mill Pond Park * Ireland Brook Park * Jamesburg Park Conservation Area * John A. Phillips Open Space Preserve * John A. Phillips Park Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of New Brunswick have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1984 and a record high of was recorded in July 1999. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Middlesex County, New Jersey References External links * Middlesex County official website Retrieved July 1, 2008. * Category:Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Central Jersey Category:Established in 1675